Little Rascal
by Chanyeolita
Summary: Kakak perempuan Jongin berpacaran dengan pemuda bernama Kyungsoo. Entah apa dosanya di masa lalu, gadis itu harus menelan pil pahit karna ciuman kekasihnya dicuri oleh adik kecilnya sendiri dimana bibir itu belum pernah menyentuh miliknya barang sekalipun. YOU, D.O, KAI.


**- YOU, KYUNGSOO, JONGIN -**

I **own** every single letter written here.  
Don't take out without my permission.

Happy reading~ :D

.

.

Hari itu hari Minggu yang cerah. Dan akupun telah menyiapkan sederet hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan dilakukan bersama Kyungsoo, kekasihku.

Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah menjalin kedekatan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami bukanlah teman satu sekolah ataupun satu kursus. Pertemuan kami diawali saat aku menemani Hyorin membeli tas di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Tanpa disangka sebelumnya, aku dan Hyorin bertemu dengan Luhan—kekasihnya Hyorin—dan saudaranya saat mengantri di restoran cepat saji di mall tersebut.

Malamnya di hari yang sama, handphoneku menerima pesan singkat dari nomor yang tidak diketahui. Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja kusentuhkan jari beberapa kali disana dan pesan itu terbuka. Mataku bergerak membaca sederet huruf yang terpampang disana. Dana ternyata itu adalah pesan yang dikirim dari laki-laki yang menemani Luhan di mall sore tadi. Yep, dia sepupunya Luhan, yang sekarang telah berstatus sebagai kekasihku sejak empat bulan yang lalu.

Sederet hal menyenangkan yang kumaksudkan adalah dimulai dengan menonton film, setelah itu makan siang di salah satu tempat makan favorit kami, lalu pergi ke taman hiburan—mencoba segala permainan disana, mengambil beberapa gambar di _photo box_, lalu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman manis dari Kyungsooku tersayang. _Sweet, isn't it?_

Seperti yang kebanyakan orang bilang, manusia boleh berencana namun Tuhanlah yang menentukan. Dan hari ini aku divonis tidak bisa melakukan semua _to do list_ tadi.

Jongin.

Nama itulah yang membatalkan semuanya. Harusnya adik laki-lakiku itu pergi bersama Ayah dan Ibu ke rumah nenek untuk membiacarakan tentang persiapan pernikahan saudara Ibu. Awalnya bocah lima tahun itu merengek minta ikut bersama kedua orangtuaku. Tapi Ibu tidak mau membawanya karna dirasa Jongin akan menyusahkan karna anak itu tidak betah berlama-lama di rumah orang lain dan akan terus merengek minta pulang. Namun setelah diiming-imingi satu _bucket_ es krim vanila dengan banyak coklat _chip_ favoritnya, iman Jongin langsung goyah dan dia tidak jadi ikut pergi.

Kemudian aku berpikir, kencan di rumah sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk. Kami tidak perlu berpanas-panasan, tidak perlu capek-capek berjalan kaki, dan, biaya kencanpun lebih hemat. Hehehehe.

TING TONG!

Oh, sepertinya itu Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian aku langsung mengambil langkah seribu untuk membuka pintu.

"Hai," Sapa Kyungsoo di detik pintu itu terbuka. Kyungsoo mengenakan _hoodie_ kuning yang ada totol-totol hitamnya. _He's my_ Kyungsoo, _he's handsome as always_.

"Hai," jawabku. Aku tak kuasa menahan ujung bibirku untuk tidak melengkung ke atas. Umm.. apakah aku semanis itu sampai senyuman Kyungsoo berubah jadi tawa simpul yang membuatnya terlihat manis? Untuk beberapa saat aku seperti tenggelam ke dalamnya.

"Itu," Dia menunjuk ke arahku.

"Ya?" Apa aku menabur bedak terlalu tebal? Atau goresan pesil alisku miring sebelah? Apa ada jerawat baru yang menumpang hidup lagi di wajahku? Apa—

"Itu... _roll_ rambutmu," Ucapnya sambil menunjuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oh, hehehehe" Aku gelagapan dan langsung melepaskan _roll_ rambut _pink_ penggulung poni yang sudah bertengger selama satu jam belakangan ini. Oh... jadi ini alasan tawa manisnya Kyungsoo. _Poor me_.. "Mari masuk."

"Nuna—" Jongin yang berlari ke arahku seketika berhenti saat melihat orang asing ada di rumah. Seperti ada hal darurat saja yang ingin dia laporkannya sehingga dia berlari seperti itu. "Oh, ada teman Nuna?"

"Hai adik kecil," sapa Kyungsoo ramah.

"Hai. Siapa namamu?" Dasar. Cara bocah ini bertanya seolah mereka teman bermain yang seumuran.

"Hey kau harus memanggilnya 'Hyung'!" Ralatku buru-buru.

"Ah... Hyung siapa?"

Kyungsoo baru akan buka mulut ketika aku langsung mengambil alihnya. "Ini teman Nuna. Namanya Kyungsoo Hyung. Beri salam." Senyum manis terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo ditambah anggukan kecil.

"Hai Soo Hyung. Aku Jongin yang tampan." Tuturnya lancar dengan wajah tanpa dosa, lengkap dengan senyum mengembang bak _brand ambassador_ pasta gigi. Dari mana kau mendapatkan_ prince syndrome_ itu, Jong..

"Hai Jongin tampan." Kyungsoo tertawa simpul sembari mengelus rambut Jongin.

"Apa Soo Hyung—"

"Oh ya!" Aku buru-buru memotong sebelum si cerewet ini bicara lebih banyak. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Nuna?"

"Benar!" Jongin menjentikkan jari kecilnya. "Nuna, apa Nuna mengambil coklatku yang di kulkas?"

"Errrrr tidak." Bohongku. Siapa suruh dia punya coklat begitu banyak dan tidak mau membaginya. Ya sudah, kucuri satu tadi malam.

"Tapi coklatnya kurang satu."

"Mungkin kau salah hitung." Aku beralibi.

"Mungkin." Keningnya berkerut seolah berpikir. "Nuna, tolong jangkaukan es krimku di kulkas."

"Eummm Kyungsoo, aku mau ke dapur sebentar. Kau mau minum apa? Atau ingin makan sesuatu mungkin?" Tawarku sudah seperti seorang pelayan toko.

"Apa saja." Senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. I like him more and more.

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar. Oke?" Kuarahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu sementara aku menyelesaikan urusan es krim bocah ini.

.

.

.

Benar kan, kencan di rumah itu tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa berduaan bersama Kyungsoo dengan bebasnya tanpa perlu memusingkan pandangan orang sekitar. Ya iya lah, tidak ada orang lain di rumah selain kami dan si Jongin yang sibuk dengan play stationnya. Aku dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati lembut dan dinginnya _ice cream_ di ruang tamu. Kami berbincang-bincang dan sesekali tertawa karna lelucon konyol Kyungsoo ataupun dariku sendiri.

Awalnya Jongin marah karna aku mengambil _ice cream_nya, tapi setelah kubilang ini untuk Kyungsoo, dia memperbolehkannya. Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo. Dan itu bagus. Bagus, karena dia membiarkan kami menikmati waktu berdua sementara dia sibuk dengan gamenya disana tidak seperti waktu itu.

Waktu itu, aku pernah mengundang mantan pacarku yang bernama Kris bertamamu ke rumah. Selama Kris bertamu, Jongin menghatui kami dengan duduk di samping Kris. Dia bilang dia tidak menyukai Kris makanya dia ingin menjagaku dari Kris dengan duduk di sampingnya. Memang sesekali dia pergi ke belakang untuk sekedar mengambil makanan atau permen lalu kembali ke kegiatannya sebelumnya—menghantui kami. Benar-benar membuatku dan Kris tak bisa bersikap leluasa karnanya.

Dia memberikan tatapan menyelidik pada Kris. Sementara Kris menunjukkannya tatapan bingung. Mereka saling bertatapan beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jongin memberikan Kris pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

_"Apa Hyung fansnya angry bird? Wajah Hyung mirip angry bird."_

_"Hyung suka biskuit Oreo rasa apa?"_

_"Apa Hyung pernah menabrak pintu karna tubuhmu yang begitu tinggi itu?"_

_"Hyung tahu kenapa Spongebob berwarna kuning?"_

_"Dora itu sangat bodoh ya, Hyung? Dia suka sekali bertanya."_

_"Doraemon itu sangat gendut kan, Hyung?"_

_"Kenapa Hyung suka Nunaku yang jelek ini?"_ Benar-benar, kalau tidak ada Kris, sudah kucubit si cerewet ini.

_"Apa Hyung tahu kalau aku ini yang paling tampan di sekolah?"_

_"Hyung tahu, sekarang Nuna juga punya sesuatu di depan dadanya seperti Ibu." _Jongin... Bisakah aku membuangmu ke laut sekarang?

_"Hyung tahu, hari ini Nuna memakai celana dalam berwarna pink yang ada pita-pitanya."_ Dia terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya. Dia sungguh terlihat puas dengan apa yang baru disampaikannya. Dan saat itu aku sangat benci punya seorang adik cerewet bernama Jongin.

Jongin menyelonong masuk ke kamarku tadi pagi saat aku sedang berganti pakaian. Dan saat itu aku hanya sedang mengenakan pakaian dalam. Tentu aku langsung buru-buru meraih handuk untuk menutupi tubuh, tapi kurasa Jongin sempat mencuri lihatnya saat itu. Dan aku bisa bersumpah kalau pita_nya_ tidak cukup lucu untuk menjadi alasan tertawa. Itu hanya... oke, sangat tidak etis kalau kubahas disini.

Hah. Dia kira itu lucu? Dan sepertinya Kris sependapat dengan Jongin kalau mengira itu hal yang lucu karna saat itu dia juga ikut tertawa bersama Jongin. Persis. Dia juga menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang besar itu. Bisa dibayangkan betapa malunya aku saat itu? Jika aku punya beberapa wajah yang bisa diganti-ganti seperti topeng, pasti aku akan membuang wajah yang ini dan akan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Nunaaaaaa, ayo kita main balap~" Rengek Jongin tiba-tiba saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa dengan Kyungsoo.

"Nuna tidak bisa main balap, Jongin"

"Tapi aku ingin main~"

"Kau kan bisa main sendiri"

"Ah, Nuna payah." Si kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya.

Jongin baru berbalik badan saat Kyungsoo buka suara. "Mau bermain dengan Hyung?"

"Benarkah?" Mata Jongin membesar dan berbinar-binar, senyumnya seperti hampir menyentuh telinganya. Persis seperti saat dia mendapatkan robot Gundam kesukaannya. "Ayo, Hyung." Tanpa persetujuanku, seenaknya saja bocah itu menarik Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya untuk bermain balap dari _playstation_.

Kyungsoo sempat memasang senyuman seperti meminta izin sebentar sebelum ia diculik Jongin tadi. Apa yang bisa kulakukan selain memasang senyum paham? Tersenyum walau sebenarnya aku sangat gondok di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Sempat terbersit kebingungan di benakku, siapa yang sebenarnya berkencan dengan Kyungsoo hari ini.

Pemuda manis itu tidak lagi jadi milikku semenjak ia diculik Jongin setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka sangat menikmati waktunya di depan tivi dengan jari tangan yang sibuk menari di atas _joy stick_. Sementara aku? Semenjak tivi telah dialih fungsikan, yang kulakukan hanyalah menonton mereka dari sofa yang barada tepat di belakang mereka. Sesekali mencomoti setoples keripik kentang yang tanpa kudasari telah lenyap setengahnya.

Beberapa kali Jongin mengerang dan memasang tampang horor karna Kyungsoo menyelip motor balapnya di lintasan dan berakhir dengan mengalahkan Jongin. Jika bocah itu sudah bersikap demikian maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa melukiskan wajah bersalah kemudian sengaja mengalah pada Jongin. Terkadang ia juga tetap bermain dengan wajarnya dan kembali si Jongin kalah. ia tertawa sebentar lalu kembali minta maaf kemudian memenangkan Jongin. Terus seperti itu.

"Ah, aku tidak mau main dengan Soo Hyung lagi. Hyung curang." Dengusnya karna kembali kekasihku itu mengalahkannya. Kedua tangan Jongin tersilang di depan dada. Jongin berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Tak lama berselang terdengar pintu kamarnya yang ditutup dengan brutal.

"Maaf ya, Kyungsoo, Jongin itu memang manja." Sesalku pada Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Mungkin karna dia anak bungsu." Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum. Sungguh, aku malu pada sikap tak sopan Jongin tadi.

Tapi baguslah Jongin merajuk, berarti aku bisa kembali menikmati _quality-us-time_ bersama Kyungsoo sayang. Hohohoho.

.

.

.

"Hahahaha Chanyeol itu lucu sekali 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkanku bahwa sedari tadi aku hanya memperhatikannya wajah teduhnya tanpa sedikitpun memberi perhatian pada setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku bilang Chanyeol itu sangat lucu." Ia masih saja menertawakan tentang temannya yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Hahahaha iya, lucu sekali." Tanggapku sekenanya. Semoga Kyungsoo tidak menyadari tawa garingku barusan.

"Hey, kau memperhatikan wajahku 'kan?" Vonisnya.

"Ha? T-tidak. Jangan terlalu percaya diri." Kualihkan pandangan dari mata Kyungsoo untuk menyembunyikan wajah yang mendadak terasa panas. Sejurus kemudian kucomot kue kering yang sedari tadi terduduk di meja.

"Kau memperhatikanku. Akui saja." Ucapnya dengan nada meledek setelahnya kudengar ia terkikik. "Hey, kau terlihat lucu kalau tersipu begitu."

"Hm?" Alisku meninggi. Oh Tuhan, Kyungsoo, kau membuatku tidak menginjak tanah.

Tidak ada penjelasan dari Kyungsoo atas pujiannya itu. Kami hanya mengunci pandang satu sama lain selama beberapa saat.

"Umm..." Gumaman itulah yang meluncur dari bibirnya setelah aku meyakinkan diri bahwa Kyungsoo memang sedang mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

Oh tidak. Apa Kyungsoo akan menciumku? Sekarangkah waktu_nya_?

Jujur saja, aku memang menginginkannya, tapi... kalau tiba-tiba begini... entahlah sepertinya aku hanya belum siap. Kyungsoo semakin mendekat. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menutup mata akibat efek gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan oh, aku bisa merasakan nafas Kyungsoo yang berhembus di depan wajahku. Kyungsoo, aku—

"Hyung!"

_Damn it!_ Seruan itu mengacaukan semuanya. Kami berdua terperanjat yang kemudian mencoba (dengan susah payah) bersikap sewajar mungkin karna ulah Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kami di ruang tamu.

"Y-ya Jongin?" Kyungsoo mendadak jadi gagap.

"Ayo kita main lego." Ajak Jongin sambil menyodorkan kotak lego yang terapit di antara tangannya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi..." Kyungsoo melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sayang sekali Hyung harus pulang." Sesalnya pada Jongin. Oh Kyungsoo, haruskah secepat itu kau pulang?

"Yah... Kenapa Hyung pulang cepat sekali?" Jongin terlihat sangat kecewa.

Kyungsoo bergerak mendekati Jongin kemudian mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan Jongin. Ia mengulas senyum manisnya sebelum berucap. "Maafkan aku. Ini sudah cukup sore jadi Hyung harus pulang." Ujarnya sambil mengusap puncak kepala Jongin.

"Hyung payah!" Bocah itu mentap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan horror. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung kebawah dan alisnya hampir menyatu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi itu dengan tersenyum simpul.

Pria bermata lebar itu berdiri dan kembali ke arahku. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Pamitnya.

Setelah kotak legonya terduduk di lantai, Jongin mendekati kami. Jemari imutnya menarik kecil celana Kyungoo. Mendapati demikian kekasihku itu hanya memberikan pandangan seolah bertanya pada Jongin. Kemudian Jongin menggerakkan jemari tangannya meminta Kyungsoo agar merunduk untuk bisa menyamai tinggi badannya. Jongin mengistirahatkan jemarinya di kedua sisi pipi Kyungsoo kemudian—

CHU!

BOCAH SIALAN ITU MENGECUP KYUNGSOOKU TEPAT DI BIBIRNYA!

_DAMN YOU_ JONGIIIIINN!

ADIKKU "TERSAYANG" ITU SEENAK JIDATNYA MENEMPELKAN BIBIR CEREWETNYA DI BIBIR PACARKU, SEMENTARA AKU SENDIRI BELUM PERNAH MENYENTUHNYA! ARRRGGHHH!

Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah besar menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya. Bulu matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Sementara Jongin menyunggingkan senyum setelah menyingkirkan bibirnya dari milik Kyungsoo.

Masih sejajar dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo mendongak menatapku dengan pandangan bingung yang bercampur _shock._

"Jongin! Kenapa kau mencium Kyungsoo Hyung?" Tanyaku dengan nada panik sekaligus malu karna ulang Jongin barusan.

"Karna aku suka Soo Hyung." Jawabnya sangat enteng.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menciumnya?" Kurasa aku hampir menangis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ibu juga sering menciumku karna Ibu bilang Ibu menyayangiku."

Ibu kami memang punya kebiasaan sering mengecup bibir anak-anaknya. Sewaktu aku seumuran Jongin beliau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Perlu digaris bawahi itu hanya sebatas kecupan sayang antara ibu dan anaknya. Hal itu tentu tidak bisa dipraktekkan pada orang lain. _Ibuuuuu haruskan aku menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini?_ Tangisku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Kyungsoo kembali pamit saat kami sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Dah Hyung~" Ucap bocah itu sangat sangat riang dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai.

"Dah Jongin."

"Sering-sering main kesini ya, Hyung~" Ucap Jongin sedikit berseru saat Kyungsoo menyentuh pintu pagar.

Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pagar.

Jongin juga menghilangkan kebelakang.

Sementara aku sibuk memijiti kening karna kepalaku yang mendadak berdenyut karna ulah si kecil menyebalkan itu.

-**SEGITU AJA :D**

**.**

**. **

**Kalengterbang's note:**

Gegara ngeliat fanart Kaisoo yang Kai chibi cium Kyungsoo, trus Kyungsoo kaget gitu, lappy awak jadi hamil fic ini. Setelah hamil 3 minggu, akhirnya fic ini bisa brojol juga. Gile, ye, hamilnya lama banget? I know. Entahlah, banyak banget rintangan yang menghadang dan setan yang gelantungan buat nulis fic belakangan. And I think the way I write is getting worse day by day. I'm so sorry cyin ;_; Wish me can write better next time u.u

Hohoho menurut kalian ini lebih ke kakak Jongin-D.O atau Jongin-D.O? xD

So, mind to comment or critic and telling me **your favorite part** as well? ;)

WE'RE NOT ONE! WE'RE NOT SIAMESE TWINS!  
See you at review box~ :D


End file.
